wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gift
" |image = S1e19b Wander Perfect.jpg |caption = |season = 1 |production = 119b |broadcast = 39 |story = Lauren Faust Craig McCracken Francisco Angones Ben Joseph Amy Higgins Dave Thomas Johanna Stein |writer = Francisco Angones Amy Higgins |storyboards = Howard Perry Vaughn Tada |director = Dave Thomas |us = December 2014 |xd = December 4, 2014http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/DNR/2014/Disney_XD_December_2014_Programming_Highlights.pdf |international = December 13, 2014 (Disney Channel Japan) |iTunes = |pairedwith = "The Gift 2: The Giftening" |arc = "The Gift 2: The Giftening" }} Wander and Sylvia are handing out gifts to every new friend they've made and sneak onto Lord Hater’s ship to give him and the Watchdogs gifts. Episode Summary Transcript End Credits Hater gets trapped in a pile of aliens. Gallery Quotes Background Information *First time Emperor Awesome is seen with his shirt off. He has an "A" on his chest which is possibly a tatoo. **Also the first episode where he appears but does not speak. Trivia *Second Christmas-themed episode, but the first to actually take place around the holiday seasonhttps://twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/533092847088832512. ("The Little Guy") *Second appearance of the Lord of Illumination. ("The Box") *Fourth appearance of Emperor Awesome. ("The Picnic", "The Fancy Party", "The Party Animal") **Also the third appearance of the Fist Fighters ("The Picnic", "The Party Animal"). *Third special with no songs in it ("The Gift 2: The Giftening", "The Rider"). *Second appearance of Destructor along with his sock. ("The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!") Continuity *Essentially, this is the episode "The Gift 2: The Giftening" from Wander's point of view. However, both episodes take place at more or less the exact same time, just with different point of views. *Wander gives gifts to characters from the past season including: **The bird family from "The Liar". **The Lord of Illumination from "The Box". **The Cashier from "The Nice Guy". **Destructor and his sock puppet from "The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!" **The Mooplexians from "The Funk". **Fleeblebort, the rabbit and the feuding families including Marsha from "The Good Deed". **Emperor Awesome **The Fist Fighters (who are with Emperor Awesome) Errors Allusions Production Information *Craig McCracken confirmed there would be another Halloween and Christmas episode in Season 1.https://mobile.twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/491083763284058112?p=v *The first images were shown in promos for "The Gift 2: The Giftening", the episode that this is paired with and takes place during. *This episode is apart of Season 1 but oddly airs after the season finale. This was likely unintended but required as this is a Christmas-themed episode. **Craig McCracken later confirmed on Twitter that The Rider is the official season finale, and The Gift simply airs last as a Christmas special.https://twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/528669370017255424 *This is the last episode aired in Season 1. *This is the last episode to premiere in 2014. *This episode will air as part of Disney XD's "Holiday Log Jam". 'International premieres' * December 7, 2014 (Disney XD Canada) *December 13, 2014 (Disney Channel Japan) *December 21, 2014 (Disney XD Spain) Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * John Hodgeman as Lord of Illumination * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Additional Voices * Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers, Additional Voices * Additional Voices: Fred Tatasciore, Eddie Trigueros References Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Wander Category:Sylvia Category:Special episodes Category:Christmas episodes